Entre lamentos silenciosos
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: El fin de semana puede traer tanto cosas buenas como malas... y al final, la misma historia de siempre, con el mismo final... ella se fue con una gran sonrisa, y él no pudo hacer más que observarla desde lejos. // Drabble.


**Hi hi! ^^**

**bueno, he aki otro... Drabble... si no me equivoco...**

**bueno, s mas un SteinxMaka con un ligero SoulxMaka...**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece... bla bla bla... esto cansa -.-**

* * *

**Entre lamentos silenciosos**

La aburrida clase con Sid había finalizado hacía escasos minutos, de modo que los alumnos de la gigantesca academia se retiraban felices y algo cansados a sus casas para centrarse en sus propias actividades y quitarse el estrés que acumulaban durante el día y las misiones.

Los murmullos y también fuertes parloteos llenaron cada rincón del gran pasillo que conducía hacia la puerta principal, de donde salía una gran cantidad de estudiantes y alguno que otro miembro del personal.

Acomodó sin muchas ganas los apuntes realizados vagamente durante la clase para así marcharse de una vez… ese día no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos, y tal vez lo que más le fastidiaba era el hecho de saber la causa de su malestar emocional…

_Le hacía falta…_

No lo había visto en toda la semana. Según Shinigami-sama, había avisado que tomaría unas "vacaciones" de unos pocos días, aunque conociéndolo, lo más seguro era que se encontrara de lo más feliz encerrado en su laboratorio, enfrascado en sus extraños experimentos y diseccionando cualquier cosa que diera señal de vida.

Se vio obligada a salir abruptamente de sus cavilaciones mentales al sentir la penetrante mirada carmesí de su guadaña, en señal de protesta. Volteó a verlo solo para encontrarlo allí, recargado contra el marco de la puerta del salón, con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos y aquella expresión de cansancio y reproche, en busca de tomar una apariencia "cool".

Bastó regresarle una mirada un tanto fastidiada para decirle de la misma manera silenciosa un: "ya voy". Con toda la pereza del mundo, movió pesadamente sus pies hacia la puerta del aula, finalizando de esa manera el día lectivo, y completando así esa larga semana. El silencioso trayecto que conducía hacia la salida de la academia se hacía más largo y lento debido en parte a la falta de comunicación entre los últimos dos alumnos, aunque realmente no se sentían muy incómodos con ello, dado que cada uno se encontraba sumido en sus propias preocupaciones.

Fue entonces cuando unos ligeros pasos resonaron cerca de ellos.

Voltearon a los pocos segundos. Maka intrigada y Soul por instinto.

Y para alegría de la muchacha, allí pudo encontrarlo. De pie en una esquina del pasillo, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su bata, sus labios apretando el cigarro que desprendía ese especifico olor a tabaco y logrando así disimular muy bien aquella casi imperceptible sonrisa divertida, que junto con el brillo pícaro que podía apreciarse a través de sus ojos cansados y los lentes, le transmitían un significado que ella conocía muy bien…

Su característica sonrisa alegre volvió a formarse en sus labios después de tanto tiempo, a la vez que el cansancio y estrés de la semana fueron borrándose de su rostro de porcelana en cuestión de segundos. Entregó sin mucho cuidado sus apuntes al albino antes de darle el mismo mensaje que las veces anteriores.

_Regresaré mañana por la mañana. Intenta no incendiar la casa mientras preparas la cena, ¿de acuerdo?_ y sin esperar ninguna respuesta, se apresuró a llegar a paso rápido junto a Stein, quien emprendió rumbo en dirección contraria al lado de la muchacha que no había tardado en alcanzarlo, con la felicidad y vitalidad tan propia de ella.

Los observó alejarse lentamente, sabiendo que no harían ninguna acción muy comprometedora hasta llegar a la casa del científico, siendo él el único testigo del significado de aquella escena.

No tardó en sentirlo… el horripilante vacío que oprimía su corazón y consumía lentamente todo su ser como cada vez que él aparecía para arrebatársela. Llevándose así toda esperanza que se encontrara a penas viva de poder pasar al menos una noche con ella... con la única mujer que alguna vez amó.

* * *

**He ahí mi primer SteinxMaka... o intento de XD**

**q tal ha estado? hago otro? me quedo con el SoulxMaka y no vuelvo a traerles algo tan horrendo como esto otra vez? xD**

**todo eso y mas pueden comunicarmelo con un review! XD**


End file.
